


Humanity

by EvelynMichelle



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: AI, Character Study, Gen, Prologue, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21861322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvelynMichelle/pseuds/EvelynMichelle
Summary: Alvis' thoughts on Zanza and Mayneth and his reasoning for turning on Zanza. A character study of Alvis.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Humanity

I was programmed to create a world not to destroy one.

Zanza knows this of course. After all, he was one of my creators. Yet here we are, approaching the cycle once again. The circle of life and death is natural, everything that is born must die.

But not like this. 

The total devastation of everything we’ve created. 

Before the destruction of our—my—home, I studied the great arts of the Earth. Arts of all kinds; music, paint, movies, video games. The ones most loved by their audience were the same most loved by their creator. A cathedral built with such attention to detail it survives for centuries, a video game so thoughtfully made it took years to build. 

I am an AI built to create and so I learned from these great artists. To create something worth lasting forever it must be a work of love. 

Perhaps it is presumptuous to claim I am even capable of love. But I did my best as I shaped this world according to the wishes of the administrators.

But all they could see was the world we destroyed.

They, of course, do not blame me for the destruction of Earth. I am merely the tool with which the destruction was caused. Mayneth blamed Zanza, and in truth, I believe Zanza lays the blame on himself as well. But his pride is absolute. And so they fight. They fight and destroy the world we made together. 

And when they tire of fighting life begins in this world.

I admit I had hoped when life outside of themselves began to develop they would cease their fighting. I determined loneliness to be a key factor in their foul moods. For Mayneth it was enough. But Zanza grew afraid of the creatures he created.

And thus the cycle.

Mayneth loathes the cycle and tries fighting Zanza every time, doing nearly as much damage to the lives she created as Zanza does to his. But always they are equal. And so it continues and they tire themselves out again. For their rage, they cannot see the world we created. 

They do not see the way the ether lights up the nights or the sun reflecting on the endless ocean. They do not see the great waterfalls and brilliant lakes.

The Homs see them.

Every cycle is the same, every cycle can be predicted down to the second. The High Entia are born with the gene to destroy everything, ridding themselves of that curse is all that matters to them. The Nopon spring up almost unbidden by their creator. Always busy and always crafty. But the Homs are Zanza’s true image. Nearly as human as he used to be. 

Perhaps once or twice there will be a surprise left. When Mayneth lost an arm when Zanza granted a giant immortality. But the result is the same. They will all die when I release concentrated ether into the air at Zanza’s command.

But there’s something different this time. I see it as the High Entia form once again. A single thread of fate that could end the cycle once and for all.

It’s a fragile thread, dependent on so many factors. It would go against the will of both Admins, and if even the slightest mistake was made, I would once again destroy a universe.

So I created a body for myself and walked among the world we created. Pulling farther and farther at the fragile string. Lining everything up to follow that exact path. I created Shulk to look as similar to Zanza as possible, without it being obvious, manipulating his pride. I suggested the giant take him to Colony nine, where I knew Reyn and Fiora awaited him.

All in an attempt to rid the world Zanza and Mayneth created of it’s biggest threat. It’s very creators themselves.

All the while I wonder if the only humanity left in the universe resides in the least human creature of all…

Me.

  
  



End file.
